


With the wave of her hand

by poetdameron



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Movie Spoilers, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had the power of be everywhere, of coursing dreams and destroy entire places with just the wave of her hand; but mostly, she had the power of destroy him, if she wanted.</p><p>5 times June Moone made Rick Flag smile and love her as she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the wave of her hand

**Author's Note:**

> I literally got home to write this after seeing the movie, it was like 4 am when I finished and was too tired to edit and publish, until now. I fell in love with this couple, so I will be writing more about them soon. I hope you guys like this little one!
> 
> Title from The Beatles song, 'Here, there and everywhere': "Here, making each day of the year. Changing my life with the wave of her hand. Nobody can deny that there's something there...", because I think that's how Rick feels about June.
> 
> If you liked this and you have tumblr, please consider rebloging the [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/148633281039/with-the-wave-of-her-hand) to support me! Thank you!

**With the wave of her hand**

**I**

She sleeps without trouble even when she is frowning and her hands are taking each other with such a hard grip, Flag is scared she will hurt herself and his mission would be failed for something out of his hands, literally. Yet, her breathing is calm; her chest goes up and falls down in a slow process as his own body reaches her rhythm and he sits near her bed, looking at her while wondering what could have been so horrible there were he found her that her actually beautiful face can’t stop showing fear.

“Colonel?” One of his boys says and Rick looks up, signaling silence with a finger. “Sorry…” The man says, slowly walking at his side to show him Waller’s last message on a tablet. “She will call in the morning.”

“Good, let everyone out know we are staying here until we get orders.” The man nodded, so Flag looked at him and slapped his hand affectionately on his shoulder. “Get some sleep, tell the others to do so too. I’ll stay on watch tonight. Martinez and Solomon are watching out, everyone else needs to get some rest.” His man nodded. “Goodnight, Smith.”

“Goodnight, colonel.”

With a salute, the younger man was dismissed and she moved a little, one leg moving higher and the fingers of her left toe moved a little. The corners of his lips curled up, the little flinch on her toes was… adorable, at least. The tenderness on her voice was another cute thing on her, but the language of her muscles was clear: nobody touches this girl, but also she should never be alone.

So, firm on his spot, Flag did his damn job like always did: in silence, alone, and looking around him to maintain everything in order. She probably appreciated the company and the silence.

**II**

June was her name. And then, Moone. Which was kind of ironic, thinking of her mysterious aura and new found power not even her understood. She read a lot, maybe too much; her stomach seemed never get wasted, and her capacity of drinking coffee was something to be afraid of. She had a strong stare, too. Even with her shy nature and soft voice, she was firm in her decisions and passionate on her work. And here, apart from the rest of the world, she could do as much faces as she wanted while researching her own situation.

“More coffee, miss?” He asked. Rick didn’t had the work of supply her with coffee, cookies and other commodities, but he did it anyway. Nobody deserved feeling trapped, just like nobody deserved be left without their coffee, and she certainly appreciated his attentions in a way he had never felt before.

“I’m fine, thank you, Colonel.” June answered with a shy smile on her lips, her cheeks were getting pink at the sight of him watching her work. She always did that. “Would…” Silence then, there were so much she wasn’t saying. Not to him, not to Waller, not to anyone. And he wanted to know, alright, he almost felt like needing it. “Uhmm… Colonel?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like some coffee?”

The doctor was grabbing her cup near her face, there was smoke still getting from it and her bright eyes locked with his. Rick scratched the back of his neck, looking up at the camaras he knew where on her room, and tried to say no. But she was hopping, her fingers were toying with each other’s tips and she was biting her bottom lip. Her eyes finally let him live, but the sight of it make his stomach sick.

“I’m sorry, that was…”

She felt embarrassed. “I would love to, of course.”, was his answer. She shouldn’t feel embarrassed around him, never. “Just let me…”

After he left to get himself that coffee, he couldn’t help but imagine if she was smiling while he walked and poured sugar on his black coffee. After a few seconds, he took the pot with coffee, still hot and almost full, maybe they could talk about another thing besides work, maybe she would notice the smile that was draw on his face just like he did in that moment, seeing himself reflected in the pot of coffee.

June was driving him nuts.

**III**

“Enchantress…” She said and a black cloud involved her slowly, the entire room went silent and he only looked at her eyes, full of fear.

Rick didn’t like any of it, all this stupid proofs and experiments, and she putting herself in danger just to please Waller and her department. He hated them all. For the things they did and the ones they never speak of, those dirty secrets that will never let him sleep and he wondered if she still slept with her hands embarrassing the other, looking for comfort on her own. He wondered for a second too long if the witch talked to her on her dreams, if she would need a friendly hand at night and the idea of her alone make him sicker.

She should never be alone, people like her must be loved by life and cherished by the sun. People like her had no place on four white walls and horrible experiences with blood and death, she should be there in the open: exploring and discovering, with her eyes wide open on genuine surprise when the dirt let her see the marks of a beautiful detailed peace she perfectly knows the meaning of and how old it is. But June didn’t have any of this at all now. She had something inside her that trapped her with these people, she had the obligation to obey them or the witch will go wild if something happened to her fucking heart on Amanda Waller’s hand here on this room, she had them looking every day, she had them putting on her on danger every damn time.

Later, after the proofs and the little talks were over, she sat on her cot holding herself while looking at the ground. For a second, he pity her and the idea left a strange flavor on his mouth, Rick knocked himself on his mind for that and shook his head before walking near this adorable girl that made old shit look like the most rad thing on the planet.

“You alright there, kiddo?”

“Is just…” June trusted him, so he sat down on her desk chair and put down his gun, looking right to her face or what he could see of her, since she kept her eyes on the white ground. “I don’t want to be alone, Rick.”

In the silence, he nodded. “You are not, June.” She had him.

**IV**

When she was left out, she also had a job and a condition of coming back the moment she was called. Her investigations were stolen by the team, and her face frown with that preoccupied expression he saw the first night he met her. But soon it was replaced by her tiny smile when he left the facility to find her outside, waiting by the car that belonged to him. This was all new, but welcome.

“Ready for that date?”

A date.

Rick Flag doesn’t do dates, not since he started working here at least. He and his team had this… condition, this knowledge of maybe dying the next second and none of them truly tried on normal lives one they could put their feet on ground. It was almost inappropriate for people like them, having met someone and get them inside you, gave them part of your life to then lost you the next second, hurting them as you lose your shit over a mission and you fuck ass honor. But June was different on his book, she was working here too and knew the kind of stuff that were happening behind closed doors. She was part of it all. And as much as he wanted to not think of this, he had the same risk with her and she did with him: they could lose the other at some point.

They kissed for the first time on the hotel room where she was staying at the moment. The huge smile on her face was enough for him to know that he was a lost cause, and there was no way he was moving from there. She had him, yes, in the palm of her delicate and strong hand, his heart and entire life belonged to her and the intensity of his feelings almost made him lose his mind when they made love for the first time. Her tiny moans, her closed eyes, the goosebumps on her skin as his fingers caressed the areas he had fantasized with, all of her beauty displayed in front of him let him know one thing that was for sure: all his smiles were for and because of her now, his life didn’t belong to only him now, it was hers too.

He wasn’t alone anymore, too.

**V**

Her, who was knowledge and passion, sunshine trapped by darkness that haunted her dreams, she had discovered by her own all of his weakest points and greatest fears. In less than a year, she did more than he ever did in all his years of service. Living with her, loving her, was like finally meeting himself and learning to love himself, too. June took his hands put on fist when he wake up scared of the screams he has caused, she took his fist to her lips and kissed his knuckles, one by one, until his shoulders relaxed and his eyes lose the effect of the bad dream. Her, who suffered as him and much more, who was forced to share her body and mind, who lived with the fear of losing herself to the ancient hate of some strange being. She was the one changing him, protecting him, saving him.

“You are an angel.” He told her once and she smiled over him, resting her cheek on his bare chest and sighing in the middle of their post-orgasm calm. “My angel…”

“So what does that makes you?” She said, kissing his peck before looking up again, “you saved me and give me shelter, you take care of me and never laugh when I fall in love with another aspect of a culture I already study… perfect boyfriend?”

“Husband material?”

June laughed, the sound and sight of it was like finding the Holy Grail. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

“Would you accept if I say yes?” He answered, siting on bed to hold her tight in his arms. “I’ll marry you in a heartbeat. In fact, let’s get dressed, fly to Vegas and get married.”

The doctor laughed once more before looking up and kissing his on smile. There… she kissing him, the softness of her lips and warm of her breath, she was always full of life and surprised, like her expert tongue and knowing hands. Her fingers knotted on the hairs over the back of his neck and when she looked into his eyes again, a flash of her disappeared and June jerked herself out of his arms, both hands on her head. Fuck.

“June?” That thing was talking to her again, most likely. She loved to play her off when she was happy. “Don’t listen to her, baby. You are in charge. You are here, you are stronger. And I’m with you, baby. Don’t listen to her…”

It was easy to talk, try to calm her down and hope for the best. But with every growing minute he knew perfectly she was on a living hell. One second ago, she was the happiest she ever was, and the next one, that witch was tormenting her, trying to take her away from herself and he couldn’t stand it. Rick could only thing of the moment he could put his hands on that damn heart and put Waller aside, run away with her, try to give her the life she deserved. He had never knew the woman she was before all this, but he loved her anyway; he loved every version of her, and would go side by side with her anywhere. She knew this too, and the idea of it scared her whole. The last thing she wanted, was for him to be attached to her growing darkness when he had brought so much light to her.

“I’m here, I’m here…” He said, slowly hugging her against his chest again, “you are here… you are fine, and you are here…”

At her calm, she looked up again. Several minutes had passed and none of them had said a word, Rick was slowly rocking her back and forth to calm her down while the voice disappeared in the infinite echo of her mind. He stopped when her fingers found his cheek and caressed tenderly with her shy, little smile adorning her beautiful features. So Rick kissed her fingers when she touched his lips and leaned forward to take her mouth in a chest kiss.

“So… were you marrying me in Las Vegas?”

Just like that, one movement of her hand, she changed his entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
